WhEre aRe YoU?
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Guys chapter 9 is posted.. it's showing now
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, hehe me with another.. adat h Bhai.. hehehe.. okay.. it's an idea piped it my mind so just wrote it.. dunno when will post the next.. but yeah will continue after winding up with current one..**

 **Till then enjoy this.. hope u like it..**

 _ **One man is running inside the house.. trying his best not to being apprehend.. sometimes he goes behind the sofa's.. sometimes behind the dinning table.. while some words were making out there ways from his mouth continuously.**_

 _ **"Boss .. dekho please nahi.. maine kaha na nahi.."**_

 _ **"Kyu.. arey yaar aaj toh banta hai.."**_

 _ **"Kya banta hai.. haan mujhe nahi lagwana bus.."**_

 _ **"Arey par kyu..? Mai to laga kar hi rahunga.." stubbornly.**_

 _ **With this the man again starts chasing the other..**_

 _ **"Abhi.. nahi.. dekho.. please.."**_

 _ **When, a mobile starts buzzing... which stops them and one of them reaches near his cell phone in order to pick it up.**_

 _ **With, "abhijeet abhi nahi (pointing towards phone) ."**_

 _ **Abhijeet stopps obetiently... with a slight nod whereas, daya turned with a sweet smile.. and holds that gadget in his palm.. taking a glance of a name flashing on the screen.. he left stunned.. before he could react..**_

 _ **Two palms covers his face from behind and rubbed something fluffy on it..**_

 _ **"Sorry daya aaj nahi.." a small whisper did by abhijeet.. with a smirk.**_

 _ **Daya turned back and now facing his buddy who's face is lighted with a enchanting smile.. also a smirk of "see i did it"**_

 _ **Daya just staring at his buddy whose evil mind sparked again and he pulled his phone out, and a..**_

 _ **"Click"**_

 _ **Getting back to his shoe daya yelled..**_

 _ **"Abhijeettt.. tumhe to mai.."**_

 _ **He looks on the table in the front of him with a evil smile..**_

 _ **took a big piece of cake in his hand.. which really scared abhijeet. so he starts running.. and by now daya too starts nagging him.**_

 _ **How far anyone could miss from the senior inspecter Daya's grip.. though Sr. Inspecter is also not less but Abhijeet..**_

 _ **Daya holds abhijeet with...**_

 _ **"Maza to ab aayega"**_

 _ **"Daya.. (hiding his face behind his already crossed arms..) daya.. dekh nahi .. yaar bdy to tumhara hai na.. to phir tu mujh pe kyu cake laga raha hai .."**_

 _ **"Kyu boss.. (smartly) hum dono ke bich kabse tera- mera hone laga.. "innocent tone.**_

 _ **"haan daya par ( lifting his head a bit up.. which works as a golden chance for daya which he couldn't miss) aaj to tumhara (he smiled smirkingly and without giving a next chance to his buddy to escape, he decorated his face with choco cake)**_

 _ **and starts laughing seeing his buddy's haphazardly decorated face..**_

 _ **"Boss tum kitne funny lag rahe ho"**_

 _ **Intead of saying anything.. abhijeet too starts laughing badly..**_

 _ **Which confuses daya and forced him to put a halt on his laugh..**_

 _ **"Tum kyu has rahe ho?" Serious tone.**_

 _ **Try hard to get control over his laugh.. everytimes tried.. he failed miserably..**_

 _ **So, moves towards near by cabinet removing something shining from it.. moves back to daya..**_

 _ **holds that shinny piece of glass in the front of him in a way it reflects daya's reflection on it.**_

 _ **Daya left astonished .. for the first few seconds .. then turns towards abhijeet, who is still laughing continuously trying hard to be serious but.. his buddy's face not letting him to do so, so daya too turn that mirror slightly towards his buddy.. who looks at the mirror confusingly.. left shocked looking at his own relfection..**_

 _ **"Is he is the same?" He couldnt make out any answer..**_

 _ **Both looks at each other .. in anger.. but soon a loud burst took place ..**_

 _ **"hahaha.. abhijeet tum ..."**_

Person sitting on bed laughed loudly after reliving all those sweet moments which they spent together.

Soon those eyes turned wet.. few salty drops welled up in those pair of eyes which were dry till now.

 **Oops.. now who the man is.. soucho soucho jaldi.. okay.. phir Hume batao.. hehe.**

 **And one more thing if i got Gtood response the only Will continue it.. this time I'm serious.**

 **Okay for now by tc**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Be happy, keep smiling.**

 **Sweetparii...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys.. I'm here again to complete this story.. Was elated with the response u have given to the first chapter of this story and expecting the same support from your side through this entire one.**

 **Now, keeping my mouth shut.. u guys read.. now.. okay.**

 **Happy reading..**

 _ **"hahaha.. abhijeet tum ..."**_

Person sitting on bed laughed loudly after reliving all those sweet moments which they spent together.

Soon those eyes turned wet.. few salty drops welled up in those pair of eyes which were dry till now.

"Boss.. kal mera birthday hai tum aaoge naa.." asking to a person's exposure which is fitted inside a elegant glass frame.

Holding the frame nearer to his chest he slept unknowingly.. with a fainted hope.. that he will celebrate his birthday with his buddy.. cum bhai.

.

.

.

.

.

A sunny morning came on its way flourishing his rays in order to make others concious that the night had passed.. and now its morning, a time to wake up and move for their respective tasks.

The man's not so sound sleep got disturbed by the raises which are falling straight over his face.. he turned to other side to get rid of that continuous hurdle.

But, no one is in a mood to leave that soul peacefully at least on his birthday..

Alarm started to buzz signaling the man that its 6 O'clock in the morning..

Man tiredly stretched his hand out from beneath the blanket and patted hardly over the clock in order to snooze it.

Doing so he again covers him with blanket. When his alert ears caught soft familier voice.

"Happy Birthday Daya"

Not only that.. he also feels a soft ruffling under his hairs.. which gives him a great sooth him. He closes his eyes again and cuddling the blanket even more tighter.

Before long, his mind got alert.. he just opened his eyes with a great jerk and sat on bed.. searching for the source of voice.., to which he is longed from ages to have glance , just bounced on his ears few seconds back.

Not getting anything worthy he descended down from bed and started to search for that very source.

In kitchen, bathroom, his room, every possible place where he could be present.. he checked but remained empty handed.

Dejectly, he sits on sofa.. leaning his back behind and his head on head rest..

"Mai galat tha Shayad.. tum nahi aaoge"

Clutching a small frame from the bedside table.. in which a cute selfie was captured.. which force him to smile.. but the smile was neither enchanting nor soothing..In fact, it is laced with pain, pain of missing someone dearer to him.. Closing his eyes for a while.. whispers opening them again.. starting at the smiling figure who is looking back at him with a constant stare..

"aaj pure 11 mahine ho Gaye boss Aur tumhara kuch pata nahi.. . Kidhar ho.. kis haal me ho.. kuch bhi.. (in low voice) kuch bhi nahi.. (inhaling a deep breathe, he continues) Acp sir ke hisab se to tum ek mahine pehle hi mission khatam kar chuke ho.. aur wapis bhi ane wale wale the..

 **Flashback..**

 _ **A month back.. in evening, when he was in bureao busy with some file work.. only few officers were present there.. daya in some intervals gazing inside the glass cabin.. 'to a man who is talking over phone' as since morning he is noticing great tension on his face.. like something is nagging him.. worriedness was also there with a ting of fear.. yes.. the well know toughtest and fearless cop is having fear in his heart which is clearly visible on his face.. despite his several attempts of digging it deep down.**_

 _ **Whereas, a couple of days back there was shine and a hidden happiness in his heart.. which is making him confuse.. and somewhat he was eager to know the reason behind it.. because this shine was missing from last few months.**_

 _ **But now what.. the happiness turned to fear.. fear of what? he is unaware of that.. but wanted to know reason behind his switch in mood in couple of days.. from happiness, delightness to tension and worry, he was quiet till now with a hope that may be he will himself share his happiness with them which altered to sadness and tension by now.**_

 _ **Couple of minutes later the man traced his steps out from his cabin.. which took everyone's attention towards him. His face was sparking with merriment.. all stood as the man stopped at the center of the hall.. looking at daya..,**_

 _ **"Daya mujhe koi important kaam hai.. mujhe Janna hoga... tum zara bureao ko Dekh lena"**_

 _ **He was about to move, but stopped with a voice embraced with pure concern for him, " Sir, aap Thek to hai na.. agar koi pareshan hai to aap (gazing at all) Hume bataiye.. hum solve Karenge ga"**_

 _ **"Haan sir, please bataiye na Kya Baat h jo apko pareshan kar rahi hai"**_

 _ **Acp sir glance over all the faces, finding a pure love and concern for him.. but inspite of that he don't want to give him tension right now from which he is dealing, so he says,**_

 _ **"Nahi daya.. Freddy kuch bhi to nahi hai..(didn't finding any change on their expression, added) aur agar kabhi hui bhi to tum logo to hi to bataunga.. "**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oops.. now what? what Acp is hiding from all? Is it related to Abhijeet sir or its something else? what Daya sir will do.. will he sit quietly and Wait for Acp. sir to tell him by himself or he will dig himself in?**

 **let's c.. u guys continue u guessing.**

 **Be happy stay blessed...**

 **Sweetparii..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys me back with another chapter.. I know u all have problem with the short update but sorry guys u have to manage with these only.. and I know my lovely and sweet friends will manage with it.. haina I'm right na.. I know I know.**_

 _ **Actually guys I write on phone and also posts it with same.. that's why the update were small..**_

 _ **Thank you so much guys for your support.. it means a lot to me.. but will reply everyone individually in next chapter. For now.. go and enjoy the chapter..**_

 _ **Happy reading guys..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Nahi daya.. Freddy kuch bhi to nahi hai..(didn't finding any change on their expression, added) aur agar kabhi hui bhi to tum logo to hi to bataunga.. "**_

His complaining session got disturbed by buzzing voice of his cell phone. He keeps the frame back and holds his cell.

Taking a glance of the caller's ID.. he just exhaled a deep breath in order to stop his emotional flow. Dragging the green button towards the red he attached the phone to his ear..

"Hello Freddy, Kay Baat his aaj subah subah subah kaise..? (tried to sounds fresh.. and also added naughtily) kahi bhabi g ne ghar se to nahi nikal diya"

"Areyy nahi nahi sir Manish mujhe kyu ghar se nikalte gi.. wo to Bohut yaar karti his mujhse." Feeling of being proud on his wife was clearly reflected by his tone.

"Accha accha.. to phir batao kaise yaad kiya itni subaha subaha.. "

"Sir, wo.. arey haan sir yaad aaya.. Happy birthday sir.. Janam din ki bohut bohut badhai ho.." (Freddy said while his voice containing lots of happiness and enthusiasm in it.. but a hidden sadness was also present there)

Whereas, the other person switch to a silent mode.. the man on other side sensed that silence and also acquaint with the reason behind it.. so, in order to not to disturb the soul he just hanged down the phone with a small bid.. and the man just puts the phone beside him remains silent.. unaware of the fact that how long he was sitting in same posture, when a ringing of clock brought him out from his trance of thought.

He looked up at the wall where clock is banging and showing that now it's time to leave for bureau.. standing on feet tiredly he moves to his room.. after taking a shower and freshening himself he moves out from his house.

After a driving of 15 minutes he reached his destination.. the CID Bureau.. parked his car followed by which he climbed the Stairs..

Taking a deep sign he just entered inside by pulling the door.. All noticed his entrance but except "Good morning" wishes nothing else escaped from their mouths, which is accepted by the man with a simple nod... and after which he moved towards his desk.

The whole day passed in the same silence as no new case was reported.. and when the dusk time arrived, mustering all their stuffs and bidding "bye" the junior officers one by one starts leaving for their respective homes...

leaving the two souls behind. From which, one is the Head of Department **"Acp Pradyuman"** and other is the responsible and the important pillar of CiD **"Sr. Inspector Daya"**

Under the blue light one man is still engaged with the numbers of file and the other sitting inside the glass cabin staring the man with his moist eyes. Reminding the old days which were filled with masti, leg pulling, and sweet fights of our duo. He pulled the drawer towards him and grabbing a small rectangular box wrapped with a shiny wrapper, smiled painfully.. loving spread his hand on it.. he stood up and stuffing that golden wrapped box in his coat's pocket he move outside and made his way directly to the man who is engrossed in his so called file work but in reality mentally he is lost in his past which his glowing face and sweet smile is telling him.

He moves near him and softly rested his hand over his shoulder with a soft call, "Daya"

The gesture and the call bring the man in present with a jerk.. he stood up within a second and few words escaped from his mouth.

"Sir, wo app.. apne kuch kaha.. sorry Sir wo mai"

Interrupted by Acp sir.. in a fatherly tone, "daya.. relax.. (daya relaxed a bit, while Acp sir continues) (looking at the clock) Mai bus ye pouchne aaya tha ki tum ghar kyu nahi gaye abhi tak.. kafi late ho gaya hai.. tumhe to Ab tak nikal Jana chahiye tha"

"Sir, mai bus ye kaam khatam karke nikalne hi Walla tha.. "

"Ye to kal bhi ho sakta hai, chalo ye Sab band Karo Ab aur ghar jao" last sentence he said in ordering tone.

He himself starts closing the files to which daya said, "Sir, ye aap Kya..? Mai kar lunga sir.. app please rahne dijiye"

Acp sir stopped gazing daya with "pakka" to which daya answered with a small nod.. and starts gathering all the files and also Shut down the computer.

He was all ready to go, when turned to his fatherly figure, "Sir, aap nahi jayenge? "

The man smiled on the simple query cakes with love and concern for him, he answered, "Mai bhi bus thodi der me nikalte hu.. wo ek call ka wait kar Raha hu"

Daya nodded satisfactory as he know that Acp sir usually gets some late night calls from. His informers. Passing the "good night" wishes to him he turned to leave, when stopped with a call for him from behind.

"Daya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hmm ACP sir called Daya sir.. but for what..? anybody knows here then do tell me.. okay. As according to me there are three reasons in particular**

 **1- may be he called him to wish him his birthday.**

 **2- to tell him about Abhijeet's where about.**

 **3- so he called him to tell him the reason behind the strange behaviour of his few days back...**

 **if anything else is the reasin behind Acp sir's call.. let's c..**

 **till then be happy stay blessed guys... love u loads..**

 **Sweetparii..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Friends.. I'm. back with another chapter.. Though I'm not happy with the response but I also know that there is no use to day anything.. I'm just completing my duty to post it because to leave the story incomplete is not mine thing..**

 **Thank you guys who reviewed.. and liked my small work.. it means a lot. okay now move to story and hope u like this chapter too..**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daya nodded satisfactory as he know that Acp sir usually gets some late night calls from. His informers. Passing the "good night" wishes to him he turned to leave, when stopped with a call for him from behind.

"Daya"

He turned confusingly.. looking at his boss.. who is searching some sufficient alphabetical words which capsized his feeling in them appropriately.. he called him..

"Sir, kuch.. "

Cutted by the fatherly, "haan daya wo (he slid his right hand inside his pocket and pulled out that golden wrapped rectangular box, daya who's eyes were also following the old hand confusingly, acp sir added.. while forwarding that very case to him) ye tumhare liye"

Daya was about to resist, stopped with a sentence, "Abhijeet ki Taraf se" he looked up straight in the old eyes who gave him a nod, he grabbed the box with his hands much carefully which had a little shiver in it.. stared that box which is neatly wrapped in golden shining gift wrapper and tied-up with a red colored ribbon, he looked up again in his eyes in respect of, asking for permission to open the precious gift given by his buddy, who nodded positively..

Daya opened the box gingerly in order not to tore the cover inorderly.. after successfully unwrapping the gift, a wooden box unfolded in front of him.. which is familiar to him, it was of his buddy, he opened it and found a golden pen engraved with diamond on its cap plug and cap pin giving a royal look to it.. he is shocked and confused at the point of time... instantly looked at his boss, who is too busy in taking note of his son's reaction.

"Sir, ye to.. "

Cutted by Acp sir politetly.., "haan abhijeet ka hai.. usne mission pe Jane se pehle mujhe diya tha.. (taking a sign) aur ye bhi bolo tha ki.."

 **Flashback**

 _ **A man holding chocolaty complexion depositing all his accessaries like rings, watch, bracelet, his batch, his service revolver, etc on the table. As today he has to leave for a mission and he is not allowed to carry any of his belongings in order to keep his identity secret..**_

 _ **Only two persons were present in a glass cabin, ending with all..**_

 _ **"Sir aap check kar lijiye, Sab okay hai na"**_

 _ **"Abhijeet tum pehli baat to nahi ja rahe na.. " Abhijeet embaress on this that till now so many times he had gone for mission but still every time he asks his boss to check all the thinks and he gets a same reply from him all the time.**_

 _ **Acp sir stuffed all the belongings of his officer in locker and about to lock it, when stopped with his officers request..**_

 _ **"Sir ek minute"**_

 _ **Acp sir turned and gestures him "what happen? "**_

 _ **The man slowly removed the wooden box from his pocket and forward it to him, the man confusingly grabbed the box.**_

 _ **"Sir, aap issue bhi apne pass rakh lijiye"**_

 _ **"Par is me hai Kya..? "**_

 _ **"Sir, is me wahi pen has jo apne mujhe last mission successfully complete Karne ke waqt diya tha"**_

 _ **To which the person holding that box opened it.. and grabbed the pen.., "lekin isse tum mujhe kyu De rahe ho? "**_

 _ **"Sir (taking a sign, in low tone) wo isliye agar kuch ho gaya to aap issue daya ko De sake"**_

 _ **"Abhijeet.. par"**_

 _ **"Sir, please.. u too know very well that humari life ki koi guarantee nahi hai.. (changing a topic, as he don't want to give tension to the fatherly figure hidden behind the mask of strick Acp Pradyuman.) Aur sir waise bhi ye pen starting se hi daya ko bohut pasand tha.. (in light tone) or waise bhi sir ye usske pass rahe ya mere pass kya pharak padta hai.." he shifted his gazed towards his head who is silently listening to him. Just noded and deposited that box safely inside the locker locking it he turned to abhijeet again.. find something in his eyes so said..**_

 _ **"Abhijeet aur kuch bhi kehna chahte ho Ky!a? "**_

 _ **Which didn't surprised him.. as he knew that he couldn't hide anything from Acp pradyuman's sharp eyes.. if somehow he managed to do so... but still he will mesirebly fails from the father's keen eyes. A father who can point out his son's mistake even with his closed eyes.**_

 _ **He hanged his head down with, " ji sir"**_

 _ **The man smiled on the gesture of his son, added "kaho"**_

 _ **"Sir wo.. wo app he gift daya ko uske bdy pe hi dijiyega (he found disappointment in his head's body language, so instantly added) sir please"**_

 _ **That "please" enveloped with so much of hope and request.. which he can't resist.. just said..**_

 _ **"Thek hai" unwillingly.**_

 **Flashback over :**

Daya just listening all this with his already moist eyes.. Daya. Looked backed at his 'sir' who nodded.. following which he leaves the bureao immediately. Whereas, the man just stared the retreating figure of his son and moves inside his cabin.

Leaving the bureao depositing himself in his car, keeping the gift on dashboard just in front of him, he dislocated from there..

To his way back to house, he staring that very gift which lifted him to a night which is one of the memorable night.

 **Flashback..**

 _ **After a hectic day.. which is more tiered for one of them as in Same morning he is backed from a wearing mission, and to which he got a offer to take one day off which he denied with,**_

 _ **"Nahi sir, mujhe koi off nahi chahiye.. itne dino baad bureao aaya hu .. " with a enchanting smile over his lips.. which filled the whole bureao with a satisfactory smile as they missed this tone of their beloved "Abhijeet sir".**_

 _ **He moves towards his room.. grabbed that percious gift he got from his fatherly figure for his successful termination of his mission appointed to him.. when a voice bring his trance of thought to halt..**_

 _ **"KyA dekh rahe ho boss"**_

 _ **Abhijeet smiled as he missed his buddy's tone a lot.. replied, " kuch nahi yaar bus (turned him with a pen) ye dekh raha tha... pata hai ye Sir ko unke officer(Head) ne diya tha.. jinhone unhe trained kiya tha.. aur aaj unhne ye mujhe. " he holds the drawer's handle and pulled it towards himself.. deposits that gift in it carefully.**_

 _ **"Abhijeet"**_

 _ **"Haan, daya " said while facing him.**_

 _ **"Yaar, mujhe na tumhara gift bohut pasand aa gaya.. (taking a pause) yaar tum na bohut lucky ho Jo sir be ye tumhe diya hai"**_

 _ **"Arey yaar daya.. Kaisi baate kar rahe ho, sir tumhe de ya mujhe Kya pharak parta hai.. accha ek kaam Karo (turned back to cabinet) tum rakhlo uses.. "**_

 _ **Cutted by daya.., " Arey nahi abhijeet kaisi baate kar rahe ho.. 'sir' me tumhe diya hai to usse tum hi Rakho isse"**_

 _ **"kyu? Tum Rakho ge to kuch ho jayega"**_

 _ **"Maine Asia kab kaha"**_

 _ **"To phir.. Kya.. problem hai tumhe?"**_

 _ **"Accha.. thek has ek kaam Karo tum hi Rakho usse lekin jab mera man karega Mai lunga.. (still finding some sort of dissapointment on his buddy's face, so further added) bina pouchne.. bus ek chit chod dunga.. (small smile errupted on abhijeet's lips.. which soothed daya.. a lot)**_

.

.

.

 **how's the flashback and the whole chapter do tell me.. till then think what happen to Abhijeet sir and where he is and what Daya sir will do..?;) will meet u in next chapter till then bye tc**

 **Be happy stay blessed..**

 **Sweetparii..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Friends.. back with another chapter... And OMG such a huge response.. thank you so much love you all and a tightest HUG to u All..**

 **Mystic Morning, 93, Priya, salja, Nia, Pushy3, srishty, Duoangel, J, minimicky951, Rahul, Athi, Rupanzal, Shikha, xxx, SGJ1, Dips, Sariya, Shikha sharma, SGJ, Cool, Kochu, and all my dear GuEsts.. Thank you so much guys.. love u all...**

 **Now, let's move to the next chapter..**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Maine Asia kab kaha"**_

 _ **"To phir.. Kya.. problem hai tumhe?"**_

 _ **"Accha.. thek has ek kaam Karo tum hi Rakho usse lekin jab mera man karega Mai lunga.. (still finding some sort of dissapointment on his buddy's face, so further added) bina pouchne.. bus ek chit chod dunga.. (small smile errupted on abhijeet's lips.. which soothed daya.. a lot)**_

His thoughts interrupted with a halt of his car.. which he was driving.. looking out from the window get to know that yes he reached his destination!

Releasing the seat belt he came out from the car.. holding that gift under his fist.. smoothly. Stepped inside the house.. muffling the pain in his heart.. the house was dipped in darkness.. before moving forwards, he once again took a galnce the small box the.. Smiled painfully.. And moves towards his buddy's room..

Slowly pushes the door inside.. the room is So neet and tidy.. each and every things were on their perfect place.. the curtains were open giving a chance to moon to peep inside.. take a look of the elegantly organised room of his buddy.. inspite of his absence.. he gazed at the same cabinet where his friend kept his precious present long back.. looking at that present moves towards it.. opens it and kept that grant back to it's place cautiously.. with a low wispher..

"Boss ye tumhara hai.. " smiled heavy heartly and moves out.. after switching on the dim light.. closing the door slowly.

Ending with all he leaves for his room.. after taking a shower.. made his way towards the kitchen.. extracting the wheat bread and a pack of milk from the fridge.. turned and keep all the stuffs on the shelf.. turned on the burner... following which he poured the milk in the vessel.. put that vessel on stove... afterwards, he turned towards a pack of bread.. removing some of slices of it.. arranged them in a toaster.. meanwhile his eyes falls on a pack, who is peeping down from the above shelf.. to which the very next second his mind goes down his memory lane when duo lives separately.

 _ **Some night.. abhijeet visited daya's home.. in order to look after him.. because during a case daya's right hand got shot by a bullet.. to which his arm's movement got restricted with a sling hanging across his shoulder.**_

 _ **Giving him a set of instruction, not to move his hand, give it a support..etc, he himself made his way to kitchen.. peeping inside the fridge.. he was shocked..**_

 _ **"Arey yaar daya.. fridge to Bikul khali hai.. tum khate -pite nahi ho Kya? "**_

 _ **"KyA yaar abhijeet tum bhi, dhyan we dekho bread hai fridge me"**_

 _ **Which shocks the man..**_

 _ **"KyA? Bread.. (turns towards the side from where he could see daya, and added) tum bread khate ho bus..? "A question escaped from his mouth.**_

 _ **"Haan (unattentively, soon realised his mistake from a constant stare of his buddy, so trying to cover up) Armey mera matlab wo.. ka bhi.. "**_

 _ **"Daya" abhijeet called him stressingly.**_

 _ **"Arey yaar to Kya hua..? Dekho ek to Ghar keliye kuch lane ka time hi nahi milta.. aur agar le bhi ao to banane ka.. isliye Mai lata hi nahi kuch khass.. bus ye bread.. aur ghar aate hue khana pack karwa ke le aata hu.. (dissapointedly) aur aaj to yada late ho gaye to hotel bhi band go gaye.. "**_

 _ **Abhijeet who was listening his buddy's explanation.. moves out from the house.. which troubles daya.. so he called him from behind..**_

 _ **"Arey, arey yaar abhijeet suno to.. yaar tum.. "**_

 _ **Before he could add further, abhijeet completely stepped out from the house.. he dissapointly puts his left hand over his forehead and rubbed slightly..**_

 _ **"Ho gaya kaam.. "small whisper escaped from his mouth..**_

 _ **Before long, abhijeet be backed holding two packets in his hand.. his footsteps acknowledge daya about his arrival.. he opens his eyes.. and found that abhijeet is stepping towards the kitchen again..**_

 _ **"Abhijeet yaar wo.. "**_

 _ **"Tension mat lo bus car tak gaya tha.. ye (pointing towards the two packs which are lying on the shelf by now) lene.." straight tone.**_

 _ **Daya got confuse so to clear it he tried to take a look of the pack.. for which he is about to stood up..**_

 _ **"Baithe raho.. uthne ki koi zarurat nahi hai.. mana kiya hai na Maine.. " said in strick tone.**_

 _ **To which daya back to his place.. in a while heard his buddy's voice again..**_

 _ **"Daya Maine 'Ready -to -made' ka ek packet bana Raha hu aur ek and ek fridge me rakh Raha hu.. (looking at him) to aaj me baad surf bread par depend mat hona.." Daya smiled sweetly on his buddy's concern for him and nodded.**_

 _ **After a while, Ending will all his chores abhijeet moves towards daya holding a tray in his hand over which their dinner is present orderly.. duo did their dinner with some chit chats and goes to their respective room (guest room for abhijeet) and slept.**_

 _ **From that day not even a single day passed when the Ready-to-made pack is absent From his fridge or on the top of the shelf.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Snapping out from his thought trail.. he pulled that "ready -to -made " pack for himself.. from the shelf above.. and made his brunch ready and had it too..

Washing all the dishes.. he is about to move towards his room to take a sleep, alteast to give his body a physical rest.. because mentally he can't take rest as his mind is still busy in waiting of his buddy from last 11 months and it's keep continues until he got his buddy, his friend back, his cell phone starts buzzing.. unwilling he moves towards the phone.. holds it in his hand.. while taking a glance of the caller ID he got Confused.. taking a look of the clock hanging on the wall standing just front of him, "Sir, ka phone ka waqt? " he wizphered.. and attend a call, before he could say anything.. the man on other side started the conversation..

"Hello daya, "

"Ji sir" sensed the tension from his voice but kept quite.

"Daya, jitni jaldi ho sake "LIFE LINE HOSPITAL" pohucho"

.

.

.

..

 **okay so chapter ends here.. But again at clif hanger.. ab Kay? why Acp sir told Daya sir to come at LIFE LINE HOSPItAL..? is it about ABhijeet sir or not? if yes, then is he okay na..? a big question.. soucho soucho..**

 **Let me know u liked this chapter or not.. Till then bye tc..**

 **Be happy Stay blessed.**

 **Sweetparii...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends.. on time na.. hmm thank you.. thank you.. This time I'm determined to give update daily and on time.. but guys today one is short.. write in hurry so bear it.. okay.. if u find any mistake then sorry in advance.**

 **Thank you so much for ur support, ur precious reviews and ur time.. love u all..**

 **Now, Lets jump to story.. Happy reading..**

.

.

.

"Hello daya, "

"Ji sir" sensed the tension from his voice but kept quite.

"Daya, jitni jaldi ho sake 'LIFE LINE HOSPITAL' pohucho" worriedness, unknown, fear and tension are laced in his voice tone. Which bring daya in trouble.. a unknown fear starts gripping inside him.. which he still trying to ignore..

"Life line hospital par kyu sir? Koi case naya case report hua hai kya? " trying not to show his fear.

"nahi.. (undeliberately said, which puzzeled the man of other side, soon realising his mistake he tries to cover up) matlab haan.. wo hospital se doctor ka phone aaya tha.. to.."

Daya sensed that something big was there.. and in order to pull out the secret from his fatherly figure rather than the 'Acp Pradyuman' from whom he will fail badly..

"Sir, aap thek hai na..? " cornered tone

Added hurriedly, "Haan Mai thek hi par wo.. "he stopped in mid..

"Sir, aap ruk kyu gaye..? (Acp sir remains silent, which really increased the level of tension of daya) aur wo.. wo koun sir..? " scared tone.

Taking a pause and releasing a deep sign, "daya.. abhijeet ka pata chal gaya.. " before he could add further.. cutted by a earnest voice from other side of the communicating device,

"KyA sir..? (His eyes got widened) abhi.. abhijeet ka.. ka pata chal gaya.. (resting his left hand over his forehead in order to get release him tension, which he was living from a long, voice of realising a deep sign was too heard by the 'Acp' sir, whereas the man again gettingdeep back into his shoe, asked some of his queries to his sir) sir, kaha his wo..? Kaisa hai..? Thek to hai na.. apko.. apko kaise pata Chala..?.. "his endless list of question come to a hault with a soft voice..

"Daya.. Daya relax.. (Daya relaxed a bit, while Acp sir continues) dekho mujhe bhi abhi kuch pata nahi hai.. wo to waha jakar hi pata chalega.. to tum hospital poucho.. Mao bhi nikalta hu.." said in calm tone.

Disconnecting the call.. followed by which he looked straight on the wall where duo's smiling capture was hanging in an elegant bordered frame.. he smiled though his smile was not whole heartily.. but ya some sort of satisfavtion and smoothness was present their.. as after a long time span of 11months.. today at least the got some news related to him..

And soon he left for the Life Line Hospital.. now very next second is grey ng hard on him.. he can't wait for a while to see his buddy so accelarete his car and shrinks the time of his 25 minute journey to 15 minutes..

Parking his car, he moves inside the hospital.. where he found Acp Sir standing near the reception questining her something... but he is unable to control his earnestness.. with the every passing minute he is getting more and more impatient.. he reaches near him and asks him.

"Sir, abhijeet kaha hai..? Kaisa his wo..?" were some first questions asked by daya in great tension.

"Daya.. ek minute pehle tum relax ho jao.. (looking at him, added in calm tone) receptionist me bolo hai 'Dr. Prathav' we Milne ke liye.. wahi usse treat kar rahe hai.. chalo.. "

Saying so he patted on his shoulder and leaves from there.. Daya too just followed him.. soon they reached first floor and stepped in the long corridor.. again starts moving ahead. Soon, Acp sir's step a comes to a haultma, gazing a man of about 50's sitting outside a particular room on a bench in tension he entered inside the very room.. Daya too did the same in confusion as till now he was just following his head.

Their fast steps now turned freez.. and eyes were stuck to a person lying there on a metallic bed covered with white bed sheet. Soon, the team too joined them.. and their reaction were also same.. all are just staring at the person.. The person they were longing to see now just in front of them.. theirdespite the happiness of getting back their beloved back, their eyes were showing some other mixture of emotions too.. while their hearts are carrying a known fear on it.

They spanned out from their trance with a voice of doctor, "Aiye sir.., Maine hi apko phone kiya tha"

Rather than answering the doctor's question, he asked him, " Dr, (pointing towards the person.. whose head was having a white bandage with some few drops of red blood of his) abhijeet kaise hai? ".. with heavy voice.

.

.

..

.

.

 **Oops.. Now what..? What doctor will reply to daya sir's question..? will it satisfactory or heartbreaking..? hmm.. to find out stay tunned..;); )**

 **Will meet in next chapter..**

 **Bye tc..**

 **Be happy stay blessed..**

 **love u all**

 **Sweetparii..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys here's your next chapter.. On time.. but I guess u guys don't like the chapters to be posted in time.. hmm.. so Hume sochana padhega about next chapter. post karu time se ki nAhi... hmmm.. souchne to.. till then read the chapter..**

 **And, Thank you guys for reviewing.. :)**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rather than answering the doctor's question, he asked him, " Dr, (pointing towards the person.. whose head was having a white bandage with some few drops of red blood of his) abhijeet kaise hai? ".. with heavy voice.

"Ji dekiye aap tension mat le he is fine.. (a sign of relaxation is flashed on everyones face) haan thodi problem ho sakti thi (shade of tension again gripped on their faces) agar inhe treatment nahi milta to.. but now he is fine.. else will tell to in my cabin.. after 15 minutes.. till then u are free u meet ur officer but please don't disturb him.. though he is under the effect of sedative.. but still take care.. " all concurs him.. and he leaves from there.

Here, coming out the doctor ensures the man too who is sitting over there on a metallic bench.. who too got relaxed and moves ahead, while the doctor leaves from there towards his cabin, taking a glance of a person sleeping on bed he moves back to his prior place with a satisfaction in his heart.

Here inside the room, the team having tears of happiness.. of getting back their dear Abhijeet sir back.. while Acp sir's eyes turned moist.. he wanted to shed tears but because of his stone- hearted man he can do so.. and threating the tear drops not to roll down.

He moves near his son's head.. soflty touched his forehead.. which is followed by a soft touch over his face too.. a drop slipped from his eye.. he rubbed it instantly and moves out in hurry.

Every pair of eyes followed the person tracing out the room.. to which on man moved forward towards his enemy.. with some precious drops in his eyes.. which is shouting that how much he missed his enemy.. his sweet enemy.. patting on his cheeks softly he moves out to his buddy who needs him right now.

Whereas, till now Daya was just standing in immobile State.. his eyes were fixed on his buddy's face.. trying to make himself realise that yes he got his buddy back.. moving onward with small steps.

Sliding the stool near his friend's bed.. sat on it.. stretching out his hand, he takes abhijeet's hand under his both palms, with cautiously and glance at his buddy's face.. a single tear decorated on abhijeet's hand after slipping down from a pair of eyes.. to which he instantly rubbed his eyes.. in order to wipe those welled up drops in his eyes. He looked above and found the room empty.. he and his friend no one is present there., means all dispersed to give them time. He smiled a bit and back to his prior position, starting at his budfy's face and holding his hand.. waiting for him to gain his consciousness.

After about 15 minutes, a nurse enters inside and informs daya, in low tone, "excuse me sir.. (daya lifts his head up) someone is calling u in doctor's cabin" daya glanced over his wrist watch.. after freeing his one hand, "arey haan doctor me milne bulaya tha.. (looking at nurse) ji thank you.. " nurse nodded with a soft smile.

Daya releases his buddy's hand from him grip softly, rested it back at its place very carefully... stood up and says, "Abhijeet Mai abhi aaya.. " while patting over his hand lovingly, and leaves from there for doctor's cabin.

 _ **Inside Doctor's cabin..**_

Daya enters and find his seniors and team was already present there.. scanning a cabin, he found a familiar face too standing there.. the man who was present outside his buddy's ward. Though he was not getting head and tail, that why this man is here..? but keeping all this aside..he moves forward..

"Come Mr. Daya.. we were waiting for you only.. please come and have ur seat" doctor welcome him.

Daya looked at their seniors and says, "I'm okay Doctor, you may continue"

"Are you sure..? " doctor asked him again.

"Yes Doctor.. please.. continue.. "daya assures him and also placed a request.

Gazing at all, he starts, "Sir, your officer has been tortured a lot for a long time... his body is having several wounds over his body.. whose consequence he lost much blood.. and his right hand's bone is also having a crack.. (all are just looking at the doctor with a fix gaze, having pain in it) the first aid he got was really proves to be helpful for us for treating him.. (everyone bewildered, sensing the confusing he further adds) ohh! I m really sorry I forgot to Introduce you all with (pointing towards a man silently standing there) Mr. ABHILASH who gave him first aid.. and also took good care of him.. and also the one who brought him here. (all looks at Abhilash with a smile; while their hearts are thanking a tons.. which is passing through their wet eyes.. ).

He continues .. Well yes, he is also having some burn marks, (all astonished, where a single pair of eye having only pain in it.. ) mostly on near in his hands, and feet; and yes Sir, the recovery of your officer will take time.. nearly one or two months.. as his wounds are infectious.. which will take time, proper medication and rest. (Glancing at all, who are sad and hurt with their officers bad health, so to make the soggy environment a bit lighter; he adds) which means Sir you will get your officer after two months.. till then you have to manage by your own..(all. Smiles a bit)

Just then he got a call from a Nurse to attend a patient, as they are facing some complications there..

"Sir, need to leave.. (All wanted to know some more regarding their Abhijeet sir's condition.., which is sensed by doctor; so he adds) Mr. Abhijeet will completely gain his consciousness (Looking at his watch) it's 12 now.. (Calculating something in his mind) May be around 7 in the morning. So I think you should go to your respective homes and come back in the morning.."

"Nahi doctor (words instantly escaped from daya's mouth, correcting himself) I mean doctor.. shall we stay here only.. will not disturb him.. for sure.. "

Doctor smiled., "yeah sure Mr. Daya.. but I won t allow all of you only 2-3 member can stay here.. okay now.. have to go.. excuse me.. "saying so he rushed out of from the cabin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahh.. duo ki meet bech me hi rah gayi.. to ab Kay..? wait aur kya.. ? ;)**

 **Bye guys..**

 **Be happy stay blessed.**

 **Sweetparii..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys.. here is ur update.. Hope u like it..**

 **Thank you guys for all the support you have given to me.. keep supporting me like this..**

 **Happy reading guys..**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Doctor smiled., "yeah sure Mr. Daya.. but I won t allow all of you only 2-3 member can stay here.. okay now.. have to go.. excuse me.. "saying so he rushed out of from the cabin.

All gazing each other..like they are question that who is going to their home, but off no use.. no one is ready to leave their Dear abhijeet sir.. whom they got after a long span of 11 months..

Both seniors got to know that no one is ready to take a leave from the hospital.. so it better to leave the topic for a time being.. Acp sir moves his gaze to the mad standing in corner silently.. he moves towards him, with.. "thank you.. thank you so much Abhilash ji humare officer ko yaha laane ke liye aur uski dekh Bhal karne ke Liye.. "

"Sir what are you saying? It's my duty.. actually I'm a professor.. and we teaches our kids to help the needy.. to Hume bhi to khud apni kahi hum batao ko follow kar na chahiye na.. "

Acp sir nodded with a smile.. and questions him, "waise apko Mila kaha Abhijeet..? "

"Actually Sir, Mai chennai se belong karta hu aur abhi abhi mera transfer hua hai.. aur kissi kam se Goa gaya hua tha.. aur ek week pehle hi wapis aaya hu (till now all gathered around him.. ) aur jab mai wApis aa raha tha to..

 _ **A man was driving back to his home, it's already night.. and the road is quite.. no one is present there.. so he geared up his car and also took short cut route for his home.**_

 _ **The road was surrounded with deep jungles.. but still he took a risk.. as being driving from the long, now he stArts feeling drowsy.. so it's better to take the short cut.. he though and turned his car towards the deserted road.**_

 _ **He is driving fast.. when suddenly his saw a something on road.. which result a jerked hault of his car.. leaving a tyers deep scratch on the road.. his heat starts pumping fast.. sweat drops starts forming on his forehead..**_

 _ **A man was lying on road.. like a lifeless body.. first he thought to ignore.. then his mind took a turn and he stepped out from his car... after clutching a roller from beneath the seat.. as a security measure.. and moves ahead.. gulping down his fear..**_

 _ **Reaching near to the body, he calls "hello Mr. ..(getting no reply, he pauses for a while; scanned the surroundings.. again calls him) hello Mr."**_

 _ **The man didn't budged to move a inch.. so he kneel down.. and touches the body with trembling hands.. and turned a bit..**_

 _ **"A man was lying with so many injuries over his body.. sweat, and blood too.. his cloths were also torn.. and burned too.."**_

 _ **He tries to make him conscious, but the man far away from those calls. So, he somehow manages to shift him in his car's back seat and rushed towards him home.**_

Tab sir, Mai inhe apne ghar le gaya.. and as I'm new here.. so couldn't recognized him.. that he is **The Senior Inspector Abhijeet of Mumbai CID**.. and later on I thought when he will gain his consciousness.. will ask him about his identity and family members.. but it won't happen.. and yesterday he was burning with high fever.. So I thought that it will be better if I shift him to hospital. " he blurted all in one tone.

"Thank you so much Abhilash ji.. aap nahi Jante apne kitna bada kaam kiya hai.. thank you thank you so much.. "daya thanked him.. this time Abhilash accepted it with a smile over his lips.

"Abhilash ji kya app Hume wo jagah dekha sakte hai jaha use raat apko abhijeet Mila tha.." Acp sir asked him.

"Ji sir sure.. though I'm new but knew that route very well as I usually use that one.. (in low tone) in day time.. " all smiled softly.. as his tone showing a tinge of scare in it.

"Sachin tum aur pankaj.. Abhilash ji ke sath jao aur check karo kuch milta hai Kay..?" Both nodded and leaves for the spot with Mr. Abhilash.. aur phir inhe waha se inke ghar chod ke ana.. "

Both sachin and pankaj left with Mr. Abhilash for the site seeing.. and soon freedy and purvu too left the hospital unwillingly.. because they knew that Daya sir and Acp sir will not leave.. and Dr Salunkhe should be there for Acp sir to support him emotionally.

Here, Daya slowly moves towards his friends room with soft step don't want to his disturb his buddy's sleep.. grabbing the stool he sat on it.. following which grab his buudy's hand carefully. Just staring at his face.. in silence..

Here, outside the room.. an old pair of eyes.. having a tinge of fear in it.. capturing the man's face who is lying on the hospital's bed, trying to make himself believe that YES he is FINE and with him. Removing the single salty drop which betrays him and fell down without his permission.. he moves towards the corridor.. which is silent no one was present.

The other man standing at the corner keenly obsereving his old friends gestures keenly.. and found something fishy..

Here, Acp sir moves towards the empty bench and settled himself on it., attaching his head to the wall.. stares at the ceiling.. while his mind involuntarily goes down the heart wrenching incident took place..

 _ **A man walking to and fro in his cabin, in tension and worry, with fast steps.. its late night so no one is present in bureau except him..**_

 _ **"Panch (five ) din ho gaye.. punch din.. Dig sir ne to kaha tha ki Abhijeet ka mission successful ho gaya hai aur wo 1-2 din me wapis aa jayega.. phir aaya kyu nahi Ab tak (in frustrated tone) aur unse poucho to kuch bata hi nahi rahe.. "taking a pause.**_

 _ **"Mana ki bus 3 hi to extra hue hai.. par pata nahi kyu.. (confusingly) kyu? Mujhe aisa lag Raha hai jaise kuch to chupaya ja raha hai humse.. kuch to hai jo wo hume bata nahi rahe hai.. (a weird thought crosses his mind, resulted his eyes widens) kahi mission ke end me kuch to nahi ho gaya.. Aur Abhijeet.. nahi mujhe baat karni hi hogi DiG sir se" saying so he rushes out from the bureau.**_

 _ **After driving with high speed, he finally reaches DIG Home.. but at main gate only, watchman inform him that DiG sir hasn't returned till now.. just then he reversed his innova and drove y toward's the Head Office.. as he can't wait more.. and soon reaches there.. and enters..**_

 _ **Two Heads were present there and talking over a serious matter which can easily make out from their faces.. without wasting a second, he enters inside.. which astonished both..**_

 _ **"Pradyuman tum yaha..? iss waqt? ( said after gazing his wrist watch) (in anger)aur ye Kya trika hai under aane ka..? " Dcp said.**_

 _ **In low tone, " I'm really sorry Sir but Baat hi asi thi ki Mai wait nahi kar sakta tha.."Acp Sir responded.**_

 _ **"Accha Aisi Kya baat thi jo Acp Pradyuman se wait nahi kiya gaya.. hum bhi to jaane" Dcp utters teasingly.**_

 _ **"Actually Sir wo mujhe apse Abhijeet me bare me.. " cutted by DiG in rash tone..**_

 _ **"Abhijeet ke baare me Kya baat karni hai.. Kitni baar kaha hai.. wo jayega mission complete hone pe.. to Kyu baar baar punch rahe ho tum uske bare me haan.. "**_

 _ **"Sir please.. apke hisab se to Abhijeet ko 5 din pehle hi wapis aa Jana chahiye tha.. (finding the tinge of anger in his to both Dcp and DiG sir looks at each Other.. which couldn't miss from the Head of Mumbai CID.. he got that something big is there... ) to phir ab tak t**_

 _ **Kyu nahi aaya..? " in last his tone reached to high tone.**_

 _ **"Pradyuman.. watch your tone.. I think you forget that where are you? And to whom you are talking? Then let me acknowledge you.. to are here at CID HEAD OFFICE.. and talking to your SENIORS.. " DiG said in tough tone.**_

 _ **Acp sir look Down and apologies in low tone, "I'm sorry Sir.. (taking a pause for a second, correcting continue) but Sir I'm too here for my Efficient Officer.. who is very important part of my team.. so please I request u.. to tell me the truth.. (stressing) which you are hiding from me.. "**_

 _ **Before anyone could answer, a man rushed inside.. with shambles steps.. everyone's attention shifts to that man.. who's condition is worse.. his body having so many wounds.. his face was having blood patches.. he can't even manage to stand over his feet.. seems that in any next second he will collapse down. Seeing his condition all were dumbstruck.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oops now what... soucho souchoooo... dimag par zor do.. till then bye tc..**

 **Be happy.. Stay blessed..**

 **Sweetparii..**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guys here is your chapter.. and thank you for your wishes.. and reviewed.. Have a happy reading.. :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Before anyone could answer, a man rushed inside.. with shambles steps.. everyone's attention shifts to that man.. who's condition is worse.. his body having so many wounds.. his face was having blood patches.. he can't even manage to stand over his feet.. seems that in any next second he will collapse down. Seeing his condition all were dumbstruck.**_

He snapped out from his trail.. with a pressure he received over his shoulder, gazing up he says.., "Salunkhe tum yaha...? Mujhe laga tum Abhijeet ke sath hoge... " In meantime, he shifts a bit.. giving space to his friend to sit.

"Nahi.. Abhijeet ke pass Daya hai.. aur mujhe laga iss samne Abhijeet se yada tumhe meri zarurat h.." sitting down.. " Kya souch rahe the..? " Dr Salunkhe ask.. looking straight.. on wall.

"Kuch nahi Salunkhe bus aise hi.. chal chate hai Kafi late ho gaya hai.. Daya wait kar Raha hoga.. " saying so he stood up and start tAking steps towards Abhijeet's ward, without looking back as he know his friend Will join him by himself, and as per the expectation his friend joins him and both start their small journey.

They creeps inside a cabin.. where daya is sitting.. it will be better to say lost in his thoughts.. they tried not to produce any noise but somehow daya came to know about their presence.. he looks at them and about to stand.. but stopped by Acp sir's gesture.. and he sat back to his place. And he himself after taking a glance and planting a soft kiss over Abhijeet's head with teary eyes moves towards the couch and sat over it.. resting his head at back rest with close eyes.

This gesture of Acp Pradyuman makes the two acknowledged that something is wrong with him.. because as person person, Acp Pradyuman is a man who barely shows his emotions untill something worse he face.. but for now they feels that it's better to let him spend some time with himself with out any interface.

Whereas, Dr Salunkhe too sits on other vouch present there, not in a mood to disturb him, and daya remains in same posture. The ward soon dipped in silence and darkness, only a low watt tube light is spreading its whitish shade. In that, subdued the painful souls present there were went down to their trekkers unintentionally by closing their eyes.

One side Dr. Salunkhe is reliving those moments which he sent without his enemy, and daya too rested his head on his buddy's hand, which gives his heart assuasive following which he slept there., On the other side, The Assistant Commissioner Of Mumbai CID.. is sleeping, it will not go wrong If I say just pretending to sleep, as whenever he tries too close his eyes that nightmare flashes In front of him.. that day.. that occurrence.. which now scares him in forms of worst nightmare.

 _ **"Prakash " present officers chorus, except one who is in great tension and also flummox, that who the man is and how his seniors familiar to him.. Keeping all this aside he moves forward with his seniors to help that severely injured man.**_

 _ **Seniors pats on his face, with, "Prashash tum Thek to ho na.. " in meantime, the watchman rushed inside in great tension..**_

 _ **"Sahab wo pata nahi ye ( pointing to Prakash) admi kuch sun hi nahi.. "cutted by DCP jaldi Ambulace no phone karo.. hurry up" he ordered watch man.**_

 _ **Here, Prakash condition is getting worse comes to worst, he is feeling difficulties in breathing, his body is giving jerks.. mustering all his remaining strength he pulled out something from his collars backsides secret patch... and forwards it to DIG.. with..**_

 _ **"Sir, ye.. " starts taking deep breaths, every former breathe is getting tough from his last.. and soon he lost his consciousness .. just then they heard a siren of Ambulance.. following by which they shifting him in Ambulance... The saving Guard.. rushed towards the Hospital.**_

 _ **Everyone is having a feeling of ardent tension, except one from the three.. who is utterly confused and also getting an instinct that something bad.. Extremely bad is on its way, but what? He is unaware of that but his heart frequently giving him an indication that the present thing is Somehow indirectly related to his one of the BEST OFFICER.. "SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET because that weird behavior of his heads and now this man... "Prakash" his sudden emergence in the scene and that too in drastic condition, the tension of higher Authorities, their concern for this man, all this acknowledging him that he is not AN ORDINARY MAN, there is surely some hidden truth behind all this.. Something really big.**_

 _ **After, some passage of time which felt like eternity, the Doctor s came out from the Operation Theater and as soon as they stepped out all the officers barged on him.**_

 _ **Doctor, how s the Man inside now? Is he alright? DIG*** asked.**_

 _ **Sir, the condition of the patient is not good at all.. In fact despite of our many tries (hanging his head down, added in low tone) we are unable to cure him, he has very less time (everyone is shocked) you can have some last words with him.. saying so doctor left from there. Here, mustering their courage the two officers steps forward towards the O.T. to meet their officer last time, while the third one just simply follows them.**_

 _ **The door swang inwardly and that so officers, they slowly made their way inside and reached near the lying figure on Hospital bed or near the figure who is standing on the threashhold of Second world.**_

 _ **"Prakash.. " DIG uttered in low voice with putting some pre sure on his arm. Prakash slowly opens his eyes and averted towards the figure standing close to him.. forced a smile on his lips despite the pain he is suffering from. DIG too smiled back.. with few words.., "Tum sach me bohut hi bahadur officer ho Prakash.. aur dekha bohut jald tum yaha se bahar bhi chaloge humare sath.. " Prakash smiled like he knows that the person who is bound to say the truth always and teaches others the same is lying today.. just to given him a hope.**_

 _ **DIG noticed this so asked him.., "haas kyu rahe ho..? " Prakash inhaled a deep breathe and replies.., "dekh.. dekh raha (exhaling deeply) hu sir ki.. ki jo insaan dusro ko (taking breath with difficulty) dusro ko humesha sach bolna sikha.. sikha ta hai wo aaj kaise jhuth.. juth bol raha hai.. "**_

 _ **DiG wanted to protest him more but he can't do it right now because there are some more important things which Prakash must have to tell them. So with a small negative nod he started as.., "Prakash.. (looking at Acp Pradyuman ) Abhijeet.. kaha hai..? "**_

 _ **What? Abhijeet was with Prakash.. Whom they found him in almost dead condition.. Now, what about Abhijeet... how he is? Is he fine?**_

 _ **This simple. question passes a strange ray in prakash's eyes.. his breathing started to trouble him. more... he starts restling... DIG framed his query again this time witb little high voice.., "Prakash Abhijeet kaha hai..? wo theek to hai na.? "**_

 _ **Prakash looked at him.. and replied as., "Sir Abhijeet sir.. sir wo... wo.."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kay hua Abhijeet sir ko..? :0:0

Bye Tc

Be Happy Stay blessed..

Sweetparii..


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guys here is your next chapter.. was not willing to post because of negligible reviews.. but still bond to... will meet you all in last.. It's better you go through the chapter first..**_

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Prakash Abhijeet kaha hai..? wo theek to hai na.? "**_

 _ **Prakash looked at him.. and replied as., "Sir Abhijeet sir.. sir wo... wo.."**_

 _ **DCP.. jumped in with.., "Prakash aram se hume puri baat batao kya hua waha.. "**_

 _ **Prakash nodded and firstly took a few breathes then starts as.. "Sir wo hum sab uss jungle me.. Hume unlogo be pakad liya.. pata nahi kaise aur humare sath ke baki officers ko maar diya.. (talking breathe ) Abhijeet sir ne chip me Sara data or Information copy kar li thi.. lekin unhe pata chal gaya ki hum police se hai.. to unhone Hume ek kutiya (hut) me bandh kar aag.. aag laga di air bola ki agar hum secret informations unhe bata de to wo Hume waha se nikal lenge.. " he stopped and took a pause to ease his breathe and pain which is increasing with the time.**_

 _ **DIG now starts rubbing his Palm to make him relax, so that he can continue soon, here Prakash continues.., "Sir Abhijeet sir ne phir waha se bahar nikalne ka Rasta dunda aur mujhe waha se bahar nikalkar wo chip mujhe de di.. aur kaha ki mai jitni jaldi ho sake ye chip aap tak pohucha du.. "**_

 _ **A proud smile crept on Acp sir's lips but his eyes starts reflecting fear, Fear of looking his officer.., Prakash abides, his eyes starts dropping few watery element and his tone too turned teary.., " Sir Maine usne bohut kaha ki wo bhi mere sath chale.. (DIG sir nodded) par sir unhone kaha ki wo aa rahe hai par mai waha se chala jau.. kyunki agar kissi ne dekh liya to problem ho jayegi.. sir phir mai waha se chala gaya... sir phir.. phir.. "His eyes widened, his breathing turned irregular and also finding problem in breathing... Watching this DCP sir went out too call for a Doctor. And here inside the room, DIG and ACP sir starts rubbing his both palms and feet.. and also that Acp sir was asking Prakash a single question many times.., "phir Kay hua Prakash.. Abhijeet kaha hai.. ? theek to hai na.. Prakash.. "**_

 _ **Prakash turned his head towards him and reply with much difficulty.., "Sir waha.. wa.. ha.. bla.. blast". Prakash's Palm slipped from his hand automatically, his eyes stucks to Prakash, he is dumbstruck. Here Prakash too took his last breathe with his last word.**_

He opened his eyes with jerk and starts looking here and there its morning now the sunlight is approaching to the every corner of the earth's surface anf inside the ward too.. his eyes stopped at a point. On a figure who is peacefully lying on white bed. He stood up cautiously not to disturb his old friends sleep.

Straightening his back he moved towards the bed and reached Abhijeet's Side, holding his hand with one and with other waved his hand on his head, his eyes turned teary and he whispers.. few words whole planting a soft kiss on his hand.., "mai bohut daar gaya tha Abhijeet.. bohut.. " and placed a soft kiss over his forehead too. Soon, he noticed some moments in abhijeet s eyes like he can open his eyes at any next second. So, he immediately turned towards the window, wiped off his tears and starts pretending that he is adjusting the curtains.

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. tries to move his hand but found some pressure on it so turns his head to have a look.. but all is just a blurry.. he closed his eyes and opens them once again. His eyes caught a figure sleeping on his hand.. And a smile passes on his lips.. he turns his head to other side as by now the sun raises are starts touching his face and he immediately closed his eyes again because these light were piercing in his eyes, it's long he haven't been in light. A soft voice bounced on his ears of his name call following which he opened his eyes and found Assistant Director of Police is standing near him focusing his eye balls on him, he smiled and passes his a morning wishes.

Acp sir smiled and rested his hand on his head with a nod. The dark room which is filled with the light by now forced the two sleeping figures to wake up.

Daya opens his eyes and soon grasped the situation and straightway left Abhijeet hands, and with the release of force Abhijeet looked towards his hand and found Daya awake, who utterSorry in low tone. Abhijeet pulled his hand in the process his bandage s place got changed,which leads to an small . Ahh..

Though, it was low but snatched everyone s attention towards him.. in fact the oldie figure who was admiring the scenario right from when the Acp awoke, stood up on his feet immediately and moved towards Abhijeet.. all three uttered same in extreme tension.., Abhijeet kya hua..? . Abhijeet looked at them all first confusingly. He reply s as.., Sir mai theek hu.. wo bus lagta hai bandage misplace ho gayi to bus.. All nodded. Abhijeet remembered something and about to ask him .. but interrupted by a voice.., Good morning Abhijeet

Everyone s eyes moves towards the door , from where the voice came from ..and smiled sweetly. Abhijeet nodded slightly in affirmation. All moved apart and gave him space. Doctor stepped in.. "So Mr. Abhijeet how are u feeling now..? " asked his query and starts checking him.

"Good doctor.. " Abhijeet reverted. In meantime, Abhijeet tries to sit but noticed by Doctor so he stopped him by his hands.., "nahi Abhijeet aise nahi.. (Abhijeet gave a confusing look to Daya who is standing right in front of him then to Doctor, which is noticed by Doctor so he adds) tension ki koi baat nahi hai Mr. Abhijeet. Apke right hand ke shoulder pe fracture h.. and apke hands ki aur baki injuries me infection ho gaya hai.. and it will take time to heal.. aur tabtak apko koi kaam karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. apke sare kaam ye sab karenge.. "

By the time team too reached there, waiting for Doctor to leave so that they can interact with their Senior.. glance at all who smiled and nodded.. whereas, a old figure's eyes again starts reflecting the precious drops. and whispered.., "haan sab.. " no one heard but Abhijeet noticed those eyes which not only reflecting tears but the deep pain which left him belwildered.

He is done with monitoring so said.., " accha ab mai chalta hu.. lekin haan Abhijeet agar apko baithna hai to kissi ke bolo wo apko help karenge.. lekin abhi apko apne aap kuch bhi karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. abhi thodi deer me mai apka breakfast aur medicine bhijwata hu.. okay.. " saying so he leaves after getting a affirmative nod form Abhijeet's Side.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Guys.. don't worry the next chapter is last and after that u are not going to see my stories here.. for long time.. or never..**

 **firstly, I thought that because if of delay in updating the number of reviews are less.. but I was wrong because this time I'm regular but still not getting sufficient reviews.. it directly informs me that I'm not worthy.. That's why I don't want to waste the previous time of you guys.. so bye..**

 **Next will be the last chaptèr.. no more waits...**

 **Bye Tc**

 **Be happy Stay blessed..**

 **Sweetparii..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Friends here is your last chapter.. have a look.. .**

 **93 - thanks dear for liking it.. but u can't stop yourself to be get disappointed when u clearly sees the vast difference between no. of views and reviews.. Anyways thankx dear. keep spilling always.. :)**

 **4minimicky951- hey.. thankx dear for liking it.. but this negligible response won't encourage u to write.. and to be very frank I'm the one who needs utmost motivation and push even to do small things.. and in case u are writing u needs more encouragement to write further otherwise u looses the interest in it, in fact don't even gets a will to open it.. u know better than me.. because u too a writer.. here.. and for u I can give a try to write but no promises that U will find my story here.. Thanks dear for liking it.. Keep smiling always..:)**

 **Priya- thankx dear for liking it.. keep smiling always.. :)**

 **Push23 - I know dear u are there but less reviews precisely 5-6 reviews won't pushes u to write and put your hard work in.. thankx dear for liking the story.. keep smilling always.. :)**

 **shikha sharma - thankx dear.. keep smiling always.. :)**

 **Guest - here is your next and last chapter dear.. hope u like it.. keep smiling always :)**

 **harshhoney - I m glad that u like my stories and their practical approach.. And here is your chapter.. hope u like it. and regarding leaving this site.. sorry but I can't do anything.. will try to be back.. but when it will happen.. may be in a weak.., month.., year or years.. can't say.. Anyways.. hope u like this chapter too.. keep smiling always.. :)**

 **Guest - Exactly me too want to know the reason that why they are not reviewing.. if they don't like then why their is a large number of views.. and if they do then why they are not reviewing.. Anyways now it don't bother me.. because it's the last chapter.. hope u like it.. keep smiling dear.. :)**

 **Now let's move to last chapter..**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He is done with monitoring so said.., " accha ab mai chalta hu.. lekin haan Abhijeet agar apko baithna hai to kissi ke bolo wo apko help karenge.. lekin abhi apko apne aap kuch bhi karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. abhi thodi deer me mai apka breakfast aur medicine bhijwata hi.

okay.. " saying so he leaves after getting a affirmative nod form Abhijeet's Side.

After his exit, all moves from towards Abhijeet with a smile.. who also gives him smile in return. Acp sir gestures him with eyes, as his eyes stuck at a point on wall.. which confuses, Wass up?, in return he get a negative nod.

Everyone presents their happiness of getting him back to him one by one..

"Sir apke bina to bureao me man'n hi nahi lagta.. " Vivek said, but interrupted with a naughty voice..

"Arey kisne kaha Bhai mai bade sukuun se Apna kaam kar raha tha.. ab tak.. (looking at Acp sir) kyu Pradyuman haina..? "

"Haan Tabhi jab bhi lab me jao to ek hi sawal puchti thi Iski ankhe.. Ki Abhijeet kaha h? Kab aayega..? "

"Maine kab ka aisa tum apni ankhoo ka ilaz karwao Pradyuman kharab ho gayi hai.. "

"Accha Buddha tu hai aur ankhee meri kharab ho gayi.. "

"Haan.. " unintentionally bohut as soon as he realised his mistake tries to correct.., "Pradyuman tum ne criminal ki tarah mujhe bhi apni baato me phasa liya.. ye galat baat hai.." said annoyingly but which makes Everyone to chuckle while Acp Pradyuman gave a proud glance to Abhijeet.

Here, Daya capturing all this while standing In the corner of the small room sliding his hand in his jeans pocket and leaning his back to the wall. In meantime, Abhijeet's eyes found an unfamiliar figure standing there enjoying all this.. Dr. Salunkhe noticed this so added.., "arey haan Abhijeet ye ABHILASH hai.. yehi tumhe yaaha lake the.. aur inhone hi tumhe apne ghar pe rakkha tha.. "

Abhijeet humbly showed his gratitude and soon everyone left from there as a case got reported except oldie duo and daya.

Abhijeet finally asked the question which he is longing to ask.., "Sir Prakash Kaisa hai..? Aur wo chip.. chip to aap logo ko mil gayi na..? "

Acp sir rested his hand on his shoulder to calm him down and says in a composed way.., "haan Abhijeet wo chip humare pass hai (Abhijeet exhaled a sign of relief) aur uss chip ki help se humne unn sare criminals ko unki sasli jagah poucha diya.. "

A weak satisfactory smile welled up on Abhijeet's lips.. but it wasn't long enough because something else starts pricking him.. it was the left part of his query which still left unanswered, so asked him again.., "Sir Praskash ? "

All three pairs of eyeballs fixed over a single man's face, it's of Acp sir's.. who firstly took a glance of both standing figure then towards the lying figure, inhales deeply then says, "he is dead.. " in low tone and exhales deep as well.

His own words took him back to the same point when Praskash took his last breathe..

 _ **Getting to know about his officer state, Acp sir a step backwards in shock, precious moments they spent together starts flashing in front of his eyes, his eyes turned moist.**_

 _ **DIG sir who was continuously trying his best to bring Prakash back to his life saw Acp sir in that state called him but didn't get any response in turn so this time gave his a high pitch call.., "ACP.. "**_

 _ **ACp sir felt a jolt in him, scanned his surroundings, his eyes fall on unconscious Prakash and DiG's continuous efforts but doctors were already showed up there by the time he got his conscience back.**_

 _ **But, it's too late doctors too declared him dead.**_

ACp sir closed his eyes tightly so did the others. For a moment, there is pin drop silence, he looked at Abhijeet and thought to end up this conversation here bcz it will not proof beneficial for Abhijeet to take stress, so added.., "arey haan yaad aya mujhe HQ jaana hai.. unhe good new aur uss DCP ko (with a wink) bad new deni h.. ki 'Abhijeet is back' (duo smiled and nodded, while he looked at Dr. S) chal Salukhe tujhe koi kaam nahi h kya?"

"Haan haan chal raha hu.. tum kounsa mujhe free chod sakte ho.. huh.. (duo chuckled on his statement) chalo.. accha hum chalte h.. take care.. "duo nodded and oldie duo left.

Now, only duo were left in a room with a presence of awkward silence.. It's not that there is nothing to talk about, or their found which they used to share faded with the time, or the value of each others on their life got diminished in these long 11 months in which they bore their pain, solved their problems, faced the threat, fought for their life alone.. At, that time they were just wishing to have that on their back to ease their pain, to discuss their problems, a support to get back on his feet when he got knocked down by the bad guys.. and yeah of course, in their lonely time they always thought that they will tell each other the detail of every single moment they lived alone. But, now what why they are unable to say anything something was stopping that.

Abhijeet thought may be its because he wanted Daya to initiate.. but h didn't uttered a single word.. and on the other side, Daya thought that right now it will be good if he keep silent because just few minutes back Abhijeet got the death new of his partner on mission and also that his health is not well he needs rest and to his luck.. nurse came in with a tray having food and medicines on it.

Daya moved forward and took a trsy from her hands with an assurance that he will take care. And made his way towards Abhijeet, helped him to sit properly by giving his back a support with soft pillows and feed him his soup, as per the doctors recommendation by Doctor, in silence and afterwards gave him his medicines following which Abhjeet instantly felt his eyes heavy it's because of the strong sedative contained by the medicines, so daya helped him to lie on and Abhijeet was in his dream land in next fraction of second.

Covering him with sheet, Daya made his way towards the couch and made himself comfortable on it. Taking out his phone started to read online book.

While, reading he slept unknowingly not because of being tired but today his heart got released with the fear and burden of pain he had gone through.

Its the mobile's ringing tone which brought him back, while rubbing his forehead and eyes he took a look of dailing screen, which is showing his Head's number. Swapping the green circle towards the red held it on his ears.. and ended after few seconds, noticing the timing on screen he moves towards Abhijeet and after confirming his sleep covered him properly and left with a small whisper.., "Abhijeet Acp sir ka call the mujhe jaana hoga... par mai jaldi aa jaunga.. "pressed his hand with one and forehead with other hand and left for the bureao.

Reaching bureao, the first thing he faced that the queries by his colleagues about the person lying unconscious in hospital, to which he assured them affirmatively and moved to cabin, where Acp sir is waiting for him.. he threw a knock on glass door.

Acp sir, who was busy on some call nodded positively and soon ended the call with.., "yes Sir daya apke pass pohuch aayega.. (stressing) time pe.. "

From, his tone Daya got an idea that who the person must be.. but kept quite. After ending the call he looked at Daya with dissapointely and sadly too.., "Daya wo.. jo tumhe last case ki file prepare ki thi.. Dcp ko usme koi problem h.. to wo tumhe.. "

"Its okay sir mai chala jaunga.." cutted him with a smile. Acp sir nodded and he went away after getting a assurance that he will send someone to hospital to be be with him.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Abhijeet eyes started to stir like at any point of time he can get his consciousness back.. opening his eyes he scan the surroundings to find someone because he can easily feel his throat dry wanted a glass of water.. but to his bad luck no one was present there so he thought to take it by his own, to which with great efforts he tried to push his body towards the right side to minimize the distance between the table having a glass of water and his left hand because his right hand was restricted with a sling.

He tried few times but remains successful and by now his wounds to starts troubling him a lot.. so left the thought and lied straight closing his eyes to ease his breathing and pain.

Few seconds later when he opened his eyes with a feeling of someone's presence around him.. he found a glass of water in front of him. He looked at the soutse handling glass, it's ABHILASH.. who came forward glass with..," lo pani pi lo.. " Abhijeet lift his head up and with the help of ABHILASH drank it.

Keeping the glass back, both remain silent for a while, the Abhijeet initiate the talk with.., "aap wahi h na.. Mr. ABHILASH jinhone meri jaan bachai.. (ABHILASH stared him continuously) thankx.. "

Abhilash looked at him in confusion.. thankx again but for what.. because till now everyone thanked him many times for saving his life, including him too then thankx again, why?

Abhijeet sensed his perplexity, so pointed his finger towards the half filled glass.. Abhilash chuckled and so Abhijeet. Few seconds later, Abhijeet asked him.., "aap yaha kaise.. i mean kuch kaam tha..? "

The simple question passed a straight line of sadness, angst, and guilt in his body which clearly reflecting from his eye ball, which is sparkling with the turmoil of emotions. But, managed a smile and answered him..," wo bus tumse.. (watching in his words, cleared his throat and continued) mera matlab hai apka kuch saman lotane aaya tha.. (forwarding a envelop) isme apki watch aur kuch aur saman h jo apke pass tha jab aap mujhe mile the" Abhijeet tries to take them but ABHILASH stops him with.., "rahne dijiye mai yaha (pointing towards a steel table) rakh deta hu.. " Abhijeet nodded.

Taking a pause for a secs.. "Accha ab mai chalta hu.." he left from there but two eyeballs were the who accompanied him till he lost from their vision. Don't know why but something was there which is attracting him towards Abhilash.

Soon, Freddy came and helped him to lay off and take rest. And at night, Daya joined them and told Freddy to leave for his house and have some sleep.

After, a small chit chat and having their dinners both lied down to sleep. One side Daya soon dozed off beacuse of is hectic day which left him drained while, Abhijeet was not feely drowsy because of his almost 12-15 hours sleep of day.

He was staring the roof but his thought were flying far away from the present. Something was pulling him towards it, 'THOSE EYES' they are familiar to him seems he knows them from long but his memory is not replying his queries. Those Eyes carrying a high guilt, a deep agony, intense agitation and also having care and concern. Thinking of this he slept unknowingly.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Finally it ends.. I know that you guys must be confused that who this ABHILASH is? and what's the strange feeling Abhijeet sir and Abhilash has? but sorry guys it's ends from my side.. I thought to write sequel of it.. but now I'm not interested.. from now in u will hardly see me and my stories..**

 **Bye TC love u all**

 **Be happy stay blessed..**

 **Sweetparii..**


End file.
